Drumans
Concept And Creation The concept for his clothes were the tier 7 and tier 9. The tabard was designed to be the emblem of the Council of Six. Story '''The Undercity Massacre''' While Azeroth was falling in the hands of the Burning Legion and Arthas possessed by them, many civilizations were killed by demons and own Arthas. When Arthas Menethil reached the High Elves training camp, it slayed the entire race to almost extintion. Sylvanas took the Leadership power and ressurected the high elves into undeads forming the so knowned Forsaken. When the last High elf was ressurected on Undercity named Drumans, the Burning Legion started to invade the entire Underground fortress in order to capture the last high elf. Their plans were not succeded since Drumans was taking a swim outside. '''The Burning Crusade''' As the portal for the Outland opens, Drumans formed an huge alliance and started training everyone. However the Alliance was not strong enough to defeat all the outland enemy's and at this time, he had an intense training in PvP and making quests around the world. It was a season of helping others and showing something that he said: " I'm not doing this for love. But just to show you all, the respect that in the future you must give " At this time, Drumans found on Cenarion Lands a baby griffon and instead of fighting Illidan to end the Crusade Era, he ended up finding his cousin Farner which they had extreme trainings and duels all around the world. They also found two old undead (high elfs) friends which joined them aswell. their last adventure was when they decided to visit their old high elf forest fortress and found an artifact from Sylvanas Windrunner. After delivering the artifact to her, Sylvanas promotes Drumans to Champion of the Forsaken and sends him, Farner and Ledgend to Northrend. '''Wrath of the Lich King''' Both Drumans and some friends went to northrend in different travel lines and started a training around northrend competing to see which one reached the max level faster. The competition was won by Drumans. Later on, Drumans participated on Kel'thuzad defeat and was an important piece in the Nexus war. At the last struggle, Drumans defeated Malygos near of a close death and disaster and then marched his way to Dalaran with his griffon. The Doors of Ulduar were open at that time but no information if Drumans participated on that fight. Some months later he was standing at Dalaran waiting for the others gather energy and defeat Lich King once and for all and came up finding all friends from Burning Crusade Era. Unfortenatly Drumans wished to stay alone and came back to Azeroth, to fight with an Dimensional Creature that destroyed half of a Feralas Island. At that time he went to Undercity and called Sylvanas for help against Lich King. Whith that little time spent on Azeroth, he learned a lot about his past and lore all over the world. Everything that was related with Sargeras should be destroyed along his way. '''''The Final Path''''' Moving back to Icecrown, he infiltrated the fortress along with Sylvanas, reaching to the Frostmourne itself. without hesitation Sylvanas rushed into lich kings way leaving Drumans fighting with a bunch of dead people that were killed by lich king all over the years. Hearing screams, he rushed to the shadow throne and weakened Lich king. they had to flee since Lich King powered up a knotch but they will came back later with a better army. And that happened. He cleaned all the way up to the Frozen throne with the army, however he was the only survivor when the final battle started. With the entire azeroth crumbling to dust in a matter of seconds after Drumans dying, another Dimensional sword appears and ressurect him releasing a tremendous power that was never seen before on those lands. The Power was so intense that defeated Lich king with a single blow. Curious about where that power came, Drumans looked at the sky and watch a portal. Before closing in, he entered it. Azeroth was saved, but what about Drumans? '''Militia Heroes''' Drumans made an appearance on the third militia episode which made The One to cripple Interaction with Other Characters Ceifeiro - Ceifeiro was the person that understanded how Drumans reactions and intentions worked and cooperated a lot in giving gold tips and solo tips. Even being solo, ceifeiro teamed with Drumans for achievements and for PvP battlegrounds. Both shared secret places and glitches trought azeroth and unlocked many achievements. Farner - Equal in dedication and other mental skills, Drumans and Farner trained a lot in Burning Crusade and become the most infamous undeads in azeroth. Everyday they had always that 1 hour race along the coast of azeroth Ledgend - An old undead friend that helped Drumans in the most hard situations. whenever Drumans needed a shield or a nice defender, Ledgend was there. Drumans taught a lot to Ledgend and they had a fun time. Sylvanas - Sylvanas always had a special attention when it comes to Drumans. Since they don't have an heart they never had progression in their relationship. Both made an excellent team at Final Path Millennia - Helped Drumans Developing PvP skills and all reflections skills are thanked to her. It contributed Drumans reach the best pvp arena rating possible. Both made a great wrath of the lich king era team soloing quests bosses and fighting trolling people. She disapeared at the time Drumans went to Azeroth before Icecrown. Acef - When Destruction Brothers Guild went insane in members and fame, beatiful Acef decided to enter and learn everything from it. She discovered the guild leader Drumans and started with him an epic adventure of explore and learn how human heart works. Acef and Drumans discussed love theorys and shared their old problems before turning into undead. Both made a great Burning Crusade era team exploring and meeting other people at the most uncommon places. Acef and Drumans discovered the glitched path to go to the bengal tiger cave but they didnt had the skill to jump the final mountain. At wrath of the lich king era Drumans and Acef never saw each other again. Tynoy - This Tauren eyes shined a lot when Drumans progress was amazing on Naxxramas. Proud of this progress, Drumans had an important paper and had authorization to be raid leader inside naxx. Drumans abandoned tynoy's clan when all went to Ulduar. Bannedout - A strong Tauren that went to twisting nether dimension with Drumans. He have a big and sincere heart (even being death knight) when it goes to a fight and pretends to give always a discret competition to Drumans when it comes to power. Raven - A strong elf that helped Drumans defeat a lot of hard mode servants of lich king inside Icecrown and helped on the 1º phase of Lich King fight. they explored a lot twisting nether dimension and started exploring some secret places from azeroth Thrall - Leader of the Horde, know how much Drumans helped slaying all those alliance humans during the night. Drumans never talked much with Thrall, but Thrall sees a lot of future and richness in Drumans way. Drulatar - Drumans never saw Drulatar since they were separated when babys, but theres are few chances that they can meet at Militia Campfield The One - Drumans never saw The One by now, but theres are few chances that they can meet at Militia Campfield Militia Heroes - Drumans never saw militia heroes by now, but theres are few chances that they can meet at Militia Campfield Rest Of the World - For the rest, Drumans treats everyone like best friends and tends to always connect a relation with everyone at same time by small, medium or giant groups. Important Progress Discovered every corner of the world and defeated lich king, becoming the best horde character on Burning Blade for 1 month. Slayed all alliance leaders by the first time ever on burning blade, being the leader of the group. Theme Songs Bentley Jones - His World Survivor - Eye of the Tiger Voicing Drumans never had a voice on any video except for Drumans vs Lich King (Part 3) wich was performed by Fábio Drumond Abilities '''Banshee Sprint''' - Drumans uses all the reserved power to unleash a deadly sprint that leaves a green rainbow by his back while running, instead of the normal white one. This sprint was seen on Drumans vs Lich king, when Drumans runs to save Sylvanas on the Shadow Throne. '''Eviscerate''' - A strong combo using both weapons from his hands possible to even cut giant trees on the way. When executing the attack, the user does a 360º spin before landing the blow. '''Stealth''' - An abilitiy that makes Drumans invisible. This ability is used a lot when hiding on Alliance City. '''ShadowStep -''' Instantly teleport to the enemy's back. This ability never appeared on any video. '''Enrage''' - Drumans body becomes red and the muscles are double sized. This ability can be active for less than 1 minute. '''Killing Spree''' - Teleports around the enemy and performs 5 deadly strikes. Sometimes it can trigger Enrage. Memorable Quotes ''"Hey! Leave my gems alone!"'' ''"Let's Explore."'' ''"Love? You have that?"'' ''"If you teach me how to combat, I swear I can defeat Naxx by my own hands!"'' ''"Long time no see."'' ''"Join the Destruction Brothers."'' ''"The Lich King has been slayed. Still, this world is in danger and it's my duty to keep saving it whenever the costs. Now I have a longer task. Farewell."'' Gallery